


My World Revolve Around You

by Kyouka_Setsura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya born in Akashi family and fell in love with his big brother. A forbidden love story between brothers. Incest AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World Revolve Around You

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing :Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya (AkaKuro) 
> 
> Theme :Sibling AU, Incest AU 
> 
> Warning :Unbeta'd and some grammar mistake. 
> 
> In here, Kuroko's name will be Akashi Tetsuya and Akashi is of course, Akashi Seijuurou. To avoid confusion, I will use their first name. 
> 
> Crossposted from Fanfiction.net and Tumblr. 
> 
> Disclaimer :KnB and is not mine, but the plot is mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_~My World Revolve Around You~_

Akashi Seijuurou. The first child of Akashi family and the heir of Akashi Corporation. Born to rule, to command, to excel at everything he do. Shining in a perfect glory that not gonna fade, walking in a thornless road where only riches and hapiness would fill him. His path, his life is designed for perfection. 

Or so, the people would think of my brother. 

On the contrary, me, Akashi Tetsuya is the second child of Akashi family. Born with a lack of presence and weak body. Spending my whole 12 years confined inside the manor Akashi Family without knowing the reason. With nobody but maids and butlers to serve me. Personal teacher to teach me. And my brother that I love so much. 

But perhaps, my love is too much. 

At the age of thirteen, Father let me attend Teiko Junior High School. The same school as Seijuurou-niisama's. Graduated, I followed him to Kyoto. To Rakuzan High School. Where I realized that this feeling of mine is not a simple, brotherly love. 

In the age of seventeen, I realized that this feeling can't exist. 

Because, what I'm feeling is a sin. 

* * *

I have sinned. 

Even when I fully know what I'm feeling is a sin, I cannot stop it. 

I love this sin. 

And I love the person who caused it more. 

Known to people as Akashi Seijuurou. The first child of Akashi family and the heir of Akashi Corporation. Perfect and absolute. Those are the three words Father imprinted into my mind since I was born. People said that I walked in a thornless road where hapiness is always at my side, that is the lie. Never I felt happy with walking in the road that Father had set for me. Just plain emptiness. But that change when Tetsuya entered my life. 

Mother, even when she had caught a dangerous illness, worked her best to gave birth to Tetsuya. Although she had died because of the illness in the process of Tetsuya's labor. Afraid that Tetsuya too, will die, Father confined him inside Akashi manor. Knowing nobody but our maids and butler. Teacher and gardener. Father and me. 

To protect him from all harm. That is Father's words. 

I cared for Tetsuya's wellbeing. Knowing his weak body, I'm quite surprised when Father said Tetsuya could went to Teikou Junior High School with me, in exchange for protecting him from all harm that would caught him forever. I accpeted his condition, so I protected, I treasured, and I gave him all of my love so that he would saw nothing but me. 

But it backfired. 

Not long after I do that, I cannot saw anyone but Tetsuya. My mind is filled with him. I love him in the way that Father would love mother. The unconditional love I gave to Tetsuya as his big brother turned into something else entierly. So I tried going out with a few women to forget my feeling for Tetsuya. 

But it failed. 

It always Tetsuya in my mind. Even when I dated another woman. 

* * *

"Tetsuya, what are you thinking? I know that you're not focusing on your study right now." Seijuurou-niisama asked. 

"You're right. Seijuurou-niisama, can I talk about something... personal to you?" 

"Of course. My ears always open for you, Tetsuya." 

"I love someone" I started. A surprised look graced Seijuurou-niisama's face before turning back to normal. 

"Love? Who is it?" Niisama asked. 

"I won't tell you. I'm just gonna tell my feeling for that person." 

"Oh...then...go ahead." Seijuurou-niisama said. hesitating for a bit before nodded at me. Encouraging me to spoke. 

"But I cannot tell that person." I said. Before continuing "This person is a person I should not fall in love with. Yet, I cannot stop this feeling. It hurted me knowing that I cannot tell that person and cannot even move on." 

"Why can't you tell that person?" Seijuurou-niisama asked. 

'I can't say that I cannot tell that person because, the person I love is you right? Seijuurou-niisama..." 

"It's because...The person I fell in love with is...a male" I said while looking away. Telling lie is the last thing I want to do to you, so I gave you the truth. Even if it just half of it. 

* * *

"It's because...The person I fell in love with is...a male" Tetsuya said while looking away. Shocked, I fell silent for a few minutes. 

"Also...because that person already had a girlfriend" He added. The person who Tetsuya love is a male, and already had a girlfriend? 

_'I need to encourage Tetsuya about this person.'_

_'Tetsuya's hapiness is my first priority'_

_'I cannot be selfish and tell him how I feel about him'_

_'Because I'm his big brother...'_

"It's allright. I'm sure that person will break up soon, and you can tell him what you feel about him. I'll be rooting for you" I said. But Tetsuya just looked more depressed. He changed the topic and just pretended the conversation before never happened. 

_'My Tetsuya...Your hapiness is the most important thing. But you're mine. And will always be mine. I will protect you from all harm.'_

* * *

_'Seijuurou-niisama...'_

_'He said that he will root for me. Even though I don't want it.'_

_'Why won't you be mad at me? What I want is to see you get jealous. Not rooting for my love which is you yourself!'_

"So...My love is really hopeless" 

"But why can't I see another person?" 

"Why can't I love another person?" 

"Why?" 

I'm a university student and Seijuurou-niisama is one of Father's worker right now. I need to stop thinking about my forever unrequited love and focus more on the study. Since I know, that Seijuurou-niisama needs to work hard to be a perfect heir of Akashi Corporation. I cannot be a burden for him, so I have to help him. 

"Even if I have to do that..." 

"Even when I could just become Seijuurou-niisama's subordinate and his litle brother." 

"Seijuurou-niisama's hapiness is my hapiness" 

* * *

As my love for Tetsuya keep growing, I stopped dating. I immersed myself in work and just thought of being a perfect heir for Akashi Corporation. I distanced myself from him. And tried to forget my forever unrequited love for Tetsuya and just think ahead. 

"Though that attempt of forgetting him appeared to be futile" 

"My love is only you, and will always be you.." 

* * *

"Father...What...is the meaning of this?" I asked while handing him a book full of pitcure of woman. 

"It's obvious. Tetsuya's wife candidate picture" Father answered without looking away from his works. 

"But why Tetsuya?! Why not me!?" I protested. Tetsuya can't marry anyone! He will stay as my pure and beautiful Tetsuya with no one but me who really know him! 

"Your job is to protect Tetsuya. He will be the one who produce the next heir of Akashi Corporation" 

"But he won't be happy marrying a person he doesen't know!" 

"I already told Tetsuya about this. The person himself say that he's fine with marrying one of the candidate" 

"He said that? Why?" 

"To help Seijuurou-niisama. Those were his reason." Father said, looking to me. "You're lucky to have a brother like Tetsuya" He added. 

"Yes. I am lucky" Were the only words I said. I exited Father's room and went straight to my room. 

* * *

Seijuurou-niisama... 

I need to help him in all way. 

Even if I have to marry a woman I don't love. 

All of it for Seijuurou-niisama 

My beloved Seijuurou-niisama. 

* * *

_To, Seijuurou-niisama_

_Niisama. I'm sorry for saying I could marry any woman as long as it helps you. I don't want to marry any woman. Much less the one I don't know and I don't love. But, I don't want to be a burden for you._

_You, who protected me all this time. Who becomed my only friend when I know nothing but our staff and Father. Who cherised me. Who took care of me. Who helped me study. Who encourage me when I'm depressed. Who become my everything._

_I know I can't said it to you directly, but I cannot hold it anymore. This feeling is getting more and more heavy each minute. So I write all of my feeling in this letter that I won't and never send to you._

_Seijuurou-niisama, I love you. Not a brotherly love, but love as in a romantic feeling. I don't know since when, but what I know is I love you. I cannot think and see anyone else but you. But you're my big brother and a male. You also had a girlfriend that time. I decided to gave up, but I can't._

_When I told you I found someone I love, you said that I shouldn't gave up and that you would root for me. That is the finishing blow. Because I finally knew that you can't return my feeling. But still...even when I knew that, I'm falling deeper in love with you. But I know I can't and that's why I decided that I could take a wife and forget about my feeling to you._

_Because, This is a sin._

_An unforgivable sin._

_To fall in love with one's brother is a sin. Knowing that, I still love you. I love this sin and you, Seijuurou-niisama, the one who caused it._

_I know that you will hate me for loving you like this. So...this is my first and my last time I write my feeling. I won't said and hesitate about this feeling anymore. I will live for you. I will help you in anyway I can._

_Because, your hapiness is my hapiness._

_My world itself already revolving around you. So, I will use all of my life to help you. Seeing you make me happy. So I will do my best to always see you._

_I love you and will always love you._

_Akashi Tetsuya._

* * *

"Ah...niisama, good morning" Tetsuya greeted while took a seat across me. 

"Good morning. You have a eyebags. Not sleeping well last night?" I asked. He looked surprised and touched his eyes, before returning to normal. 

"Ah...Yes...I wrote a letter last night" Tetsuya answered. After that, we ate our breakfast and Tetsuya excused himself because he's getting late to attend the first lecture. I stayed in the table a moment longer before walking to my office in home. Today is a day off, but I really cannot go on a day without thinking about Tetsuya. So, doing work is the best thing. 

* * *

"Seijuurou-sama. You're already worked for 5 hours. Soon, Tetsuya-sama will come back so please rest." One of the maid said. I thinked about it for a while before nodded. She bowed and went outside while I went to my room. 

"Tetsuya's door is opened?" I asked to nobody. Since my and Tetsuya's room is beside each other, I could see the door. I walked inside and saw the unchanging Tetsuya's room since I last seen the room months ago. Seeing a letter in Tetsuya's desk, I walked to it. 

_'If I remember correctly, Tetsuya said that he wrote this letter last night'_

'Did he forgot to bring this? No...That's can't be. Tetsuya isn't a forgetfull man. Purposely leave it home?' 

I opened the sealed letter. Took out the paper inside it, and read the first sentence. 

To, Seijuurou-niisama 

To me? 

* * *

"My room?" Suddenly, I remembered not putting away the letter I wrote last night and rushed to the room. I stopped at the doorway, seeing Seijuurou-niisama's back. 

"Seijuurou-niisama?" I asked. Seijuurou-niisama turned around. And I saw the paper in his hands. I rushed to his side and forcefully took the paper. 

"Did you read it?" I asked. Turning away. Afraid to know the answer. 

"I did" Seijuurou-niisama answered. My breath hitched, and I started to shiver. 

"I...see." I stopped and took a deep breath "I'm sorry but I have something else I have to do so..." I said while walked away. But he hold my wrist and pulled me. I stumbled and my back met Seijuurou-niisama's broad chest. He hugged me from my back and rested his chin in my shoulder. 

"Tetsuya...My Tetsuya...Why didn't you tell me that's how you feel about me?" Seijuurou-niisama asked while lightly nipped my neck. Before I could answer, he already spoke again. "There's no way I could hate you. On the contrary, I'm happy to know that you love me" 

"You're not...disgusted?" I asked. "You're not disgusted with me who aren't normal anymore? With me who love his own big brother?" I asked more loud as I struggled from Seijuurou-niisama's arms. But, Seijuurou-niisama didn't let me go. If anything, he hugged me more tighter. 

"No!" He denied. "There's no way I will be disgusted at you! Because...I also love you!" 

"E...Eh?" I said. not believing my own ears. I stopped struggling and he let me go. I took a few step forward and turned around. 

* * *

"E...Eh?" Tetsuya uttered as he stopped struggling. Believing that he won't ran away, I let him go and he turned around. And what I saw is red. 

Tetsuya's cheek is red from embarassment, as his lips parted for a bit. His eyes is teary and wide. His shoulder is shaking and his hands is clutching to his own shirt's. 

"I love you Tetsuya. I love you not as your brother, but as a man. I love you as in romantic feeling. From years ago, I always and will always love you" 

"B...But...Aren't you dating someone right now?" 

"I dated someone because I cannot forget about you. Because you're the only one I could think about! And I'm not dating anyone right now" 

"W...Why? I'm your brother right?" Tears slide down to his cheek. I hugged him again 

"Yes. You're my brother. But I love you! Don't you also love me?" 

"I...I do. But..." 

"No buts. I love you, Tetsuya. And that's final" I wishpered in his ears. I released Tetsuya from my hug, and looked at his teary eyes. I closed our distance and kissed him. 

* * *

Knock...Knock 

"Come in" 

"Father. I'm sorry to disturb you" I said as soft as I could. Father then looked at my direction and put away his work. 

"What is it, Tetsuya?" 

"I don't want to marry anyone" 

"Why the sudden decision?" 

"Because I finally knew that I'm not helping Seijuurou-niisama by marrying a person I don't love" 

Father sighed, and then smiled. "Alright. You can choose on your own the way you live." 

"Thank you very much, Father" 

"That's the only thing I could do in exchange of confining you inside this house for 12 years. Do whatever you like. Tell that to Seijuurou as well." 

"Yes. Thank you so much, Father" 

"You're welcome. And, what's with the weird way of walking and hoarse voice?" Father asked while smiled knowingly. My face blushed as I replied his question. 

"I...It's nothing" I said and bowed towards him went outside. There stand, Seijuurou-niisama leaning on a wall across the door. Smirking. 

"What did Father said?" Seijuurou-niisama asked as he sneaked an arm to my waist and began walking together. 

"Do whatever you like. Father also said that I need to tell Seijuurou-niisama that too" I replied. "And he also asked why did my way of walking weird and why my voice is hoarse" I added. Seijuurou-niisama only laugh. 

"And what did you said about it?" 

"I said it's nothing." I said. before adding "Seijuurou-niisama is too rough yesterday" 

"What can I do? I have to hold myself for years. And when finally I could be with you, I can't resist it anymore." 

"Then, that also goes for me" 

"Tetsuya...You're too cute" 

"Eh? Why so sudden-aaaahhh" 

"I already said I cannot restrain it anymore. Tetsuya, you're too tempting" 

"Seijuurou-niisama..."


End file.
